


Necrophiliac

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spike? Is it classed as necrophilia if the person you're screwing is undead?" Xander and Spike have a little chat while watching TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necrophiliac

Xander lay on his couch, feet propped in Spike's lap as he half-watched Passions, preferring to study the profile of the blonde vampire at the other end of the couch. "Spike?" he asked quietly. Spike raised an eyebrow, not looking away from the TV.

"Hmm?" he queried absently.

"Is it classed as necrophilia if the person you're screwing is undead?" Xander asked him, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes. Spike snapped his eyes away from the screen to look at the other man.

"Excuse me?" he asked flatly.

"Well, if you think about it, necrophilia is having sex with a corpse, but a vampire is kind of a corpse, but still moving, talking, and able to give consent, so is it still necrophilia?" Xander reasoned. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Necrophilia is defined as a sexual attraction to dead bodies, so as the vampire isn't technically dead - not that it's technically alive either - I don't think it counts as necrophilia," he decided. Xander nodded thoughtfully.

"That makes sense," he agreed, before falling silent. Spike kept looking at him expectantly. "What?" Xander asked when he realised Spike hadn't turned back to his soap.

"Well you can't just ask something like that and not give me an explanation as to why," Spike prompted. Xander looked at him with a slight grin.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't really want to be a necrophiliac. It would be more than a little weird to have that label put on me," he explained. Spike's eyes widened.

"You're shagging a vampire?" he asked incredulously. Spike felt a pang in his chest that he swore to himself couldn't be jealousy. No, of course not. It was just surprise. Xander blushed a little.

"Well, no, not yet, but I just thought I'd check before I make a move." Oh, he liked someone. And no, that couldn't possibly be disappointment Spike was feeling. Spike covered up his feelings (the ones he obviously didn't have) the only way he knew how. Mockery.

"Ohh, the Scooby's got a little crush, how sweet. Do I know them?" he asked with a smirk. Xander glared at him.

"It's not a crush, Spike. It's, well, I've got no idea what it is, but it's not a crush! And yeah, I'd say you know him pretty well," he admitted, his blush growing deeper, making him look rather adorable- No, bad Spike! Very bad thoughts. But he did say it was a him? Whoa. Since when did Xander fancy guys?

"It's not Angel, is it? Because I don't think I could stand it if you started crushing on that git," Spike sniped. Xander's eyes widened and he laughed.

"No, it's not Angel. Eww, that would be gross," he said, screwing up his face in disgust.

"If it's not Peaches, and it's a guy, and I know him, and he's a vampire, who the hell is it? I mean, you're not the type to fall for an evil vampire, not that I know any evil vampires that the slayer hasn't dusted, but the only male vampires I know you know are Angel and…me." Spike's voice faltered. No, it couldn't be. Xander was surely just messing with him, that was it. He'd found out about his feelings for the brown-haired Scooby, ah, screw it, he couldn't deny it any longer. He, William the Bloody, had fallen damn hard for Xander Harris. And now the whelp was toying with him. It had to be, there was no way he really liked him. He had only recently started to tolerate him living in his house. And he'd never gone for guys before. Spike chanced a look at Xander, who was gazing at him with soulful eyes. Oh, shit, he really wasn't joking. There was no way a guy could fake that amount of emotion. Xander twisted round so he was up on his knees by Spike's side, and Spike tentatively reached out a hand, cupping the man's cheek. His skin was so warm compared to Spike's own, and he wasn't pulling away. Spike took that as a good sign and leaned in, pressing his lips to Xander's gently. Xander didn't move, stunned, and Spike was about to pull away. He'd made a mistake, he had done something really stupid. But then, he felt a hand come up to the back of his head, pulling him closer, and Xander started to respond, his lips parting for Spike's tongue. Spike moaned as he tasted chocolate, sugar, and something completely unique that was pure Xander. His senses were in overdrive, every touch felt magnified a thousand times over as he was gently pushed back against the arm of the couch, Xander on top of him as he deepened the kiss. They finally broke for air, and Xander's lust darkened brown eyes bore into Spike's own sky blue ones.

"Whoa," Xander murmured, slightly breathless.

"Whoa," Spike agreed, the corners of his lips curling into a faint grin. That was amazing. "How long?" he asked softly, his hand resting on the small of Xander's back as the brown-haired man balanced on his elbows to stop himself falling on top of the vampire.

"A while. You?" Xander replied, not breaking the blonde's gaze.

"Few months or so. I didn't think I was obvious, but Dawn figured it out. Gave me some cryptic message that didn't make sense. Well, not till now, anyway," Spike added, mentally reminding himself to corner the girl and ask why she hadn't come out and said that Xander liked him, saved them both the long wait and awkwardness. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Dawn knew? Damn, she's sneaky," he muttered. Spike gave him a lecherous grin.

"Why are we talking about Dawn when we could be doing other more…fun things?" he drawled, grinding his hips into Xander's. Xander smirked.

"You read my mind."


End file.
